warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Dark and Light
Introduction There once was an evil cat who lived in the forest of Aracan. He did terrible things to the cats of the forest. The medalian he wore around his neck was a symbol of suffocating darkness to all cats. The medalian, that the evil cat wore everywhere, gave the cat wearing it tromendous power. The cats of light grew angry at this evil cat and a fight broke out between his Warriors of Darkness and their Warriors of Light. In the end the Warriors of Light won. Forcing the medalian off of the evil cat they managed to subdue him and imprisson in the great rock. The medalian was cast into the ocean in hopes no one would ever find it again. For extra protection the Warriors of Light made white light cover the great rock forever and never melt. The medalian was never found again in three thousand years... Prologue A black tabby raced through the jumble of trees and bushes. With a hiss he smacked another cat to the groud, unconcious. He stopped at a giant pointy rock and touched his left paw pad to a carving in the rock, the shape of Darkness, two circles with one on top of the other. He lifted his paw again and looked at the burnt mark on it, the same one on the rock. With that paw he touched his forehead and muttered these words: "Tenebrae Resurgam!" (ask Ravenflight on her talk page if you want to now what it means!) The rock in front of of the dark tabby shifted and and revealed a long tunnel big enough for only one cat to go through. As he step in and made sure no one had followed him he hissed: ''"Lumen erit exiliem!" '' The door sealed itself once again and the tabby dashed through the tunnel. The tunnel stooped upwards and it became more of an effort to climb it. As the tunnel became shorter and shorted the tabby stopped and muttered yet again the words he needed to get into the tunnel at a wall with the Darkness Mark on it. It shifted also and revealed a clearing that would send a chill up any cat's spine. The clearing had an eerie red glow to it. The tabby walked calmly over to a deep pit in the middle of the clearing and peered down into it where something floated the surrface, neither luquid or gas, it was held back as though an invisable feild surrounded it and prevented it from getting through. "Master..." the cat replied, "The medalian is within our sights!" "Who picked it up?" the voice sounded scratching a rough as though it was a huge effort to make a sound at all. "A grey cat with a diamund on his head found it by the creek." "Get it Recaino! I can not have an oppertonaty like this slip through my paws! Get it! Or face consinquenses!" "Right away master!" The tabby raced back the way he came and dashed through the trees, once again making sure no one followed him. Chapter 1 "I got something for you Milo!" "What is it Ri?" "It's a surprise, close your eyes!" A dark grey she-cat with white paws and chest closed her eyes and reopened them when she felt paws lift something over head. She looked down and saw a medalian around her neck with one black circle and one white circle behind the black one. "It's beautiful Ri!" Milo gasped, "Where did you ever find it?" "By the creek actually!" "Wow! I love it! You outdone yourself this time Ri!" "Thanks Milo, oh can I tell you-" "Oh wow! Look Ri! That bird! It's sitting on eggs... and they're hatching!" "-Something... oh yeah it's cool Milo..." "What's wrong Ri... were you about to say something?" "What? Oh! No i wasn't..." Ri glanced longingly at the birds who were fluttering about each other. There was no doubt that they were happy with the eggs. He let out a sigh and turned away, back to Milo. She was dipping her paws in the cool shallows near their den. Ri remembered the day they first met, as kits... ''Ri had been living alone since the day his twoleg nest flooded and he was run out. His den was that big but it would suport him in the most part. '' Category:Fanfiction